User talk:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385
__TOC__ Archives */Archive 1/ I just saw that all template for some characters and episodes are don't same.--Tom Jacob :I know. Eventually all infoboxes for characters and episodes will match. Other admins and managers were working on episode infoboxes but seem to have stopped. It's a slow process but like I said, eventually, the old infoboxes will be changed to the colored infoboxes. -- Administrator/HalliwellManor Talk to Me ♠ Comics I only replaced them. I uploaded a bigger version of Marcio's scan and I added a better sized picture of Billie and Paige. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 22:43, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :D Thanks for welcoming me back! I've been gone for a while because of going to court for stuff!!Gleefan13 23:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 Truce? I know that we've both said some immature and stupid stuff to eachother, but do you think we can call a truce and have this stupid thing over with since it's just getting in the way of actually editing? You can also delete that blog vote, since I can't delete it. And do you think I could borrow your goblin idea? I think it's realy creative and intresting. I would put it on my fanfic wiki, so no one would really see it besides me and the few people that look at my wiki. Shanebeckam 05:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : I can help you with that too!If you could just unblock me.Im Johny halliwell.I could offer you some help with this wiki.I think I ve been punished enough. 09:34, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Fairy Page It's not actually said. But since there wasn't a fairy page in season 3, but then there was in season 8, its assumed that Paige made it. But it could just be a blooper. Shanebeckam 05:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::It could have also been Prue, Piper or Phoebe after their encounter with the Fairies in Once Upon a Time.--Administrator/HalliwellManor Talk to Me ♠ Tamora and Kat's Pic Hi, I've recently seen that you erased the picture I added to their infobox. I wasn't going to re-add it at first to avoid troubles, but, The previous pic was horrible? Really? I know that to you they seem dead, but they're just sleeping. Also is their latest picture, if there is a better one, when The Heir Up There came out, you can add it. Also the picture when they have red hair is not appropiate, since now is brown (yeah, I know its because of the new artist). Bay Mirror hie! just to congratulats you for your great work on the Bay Mirror employees and i love the citations you put for Elise!Chloefan03 19:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I felt we should show how important Phoebe is to Elise and how Elise views Phoebe as a friend. I TOTALLY agree with you, Elise is one of my favorite character on the show and i love her relationship with Phoebe.Chloefan03 19:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Hey there I wanna say that I have Autism. So I have another shcedule on editing Wikias. I can go from one to another. On Lostpedia, they understand did. So I hope you do to ;). It's interest to note that most Autism people on wikia are really against the Wikia skin, while I have another meaning over that. So that I edit not the articles doesn't mean that I don't want them to edit, but I have another schedule. Read the article, and I think you will understand :D --Station7 20:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Larry Henderson's wife. You can make the page if you want. I have to turn off my computer due to a thunderstorm/cyclone coming my may :S Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 06:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Wyatt Halliwell I agree with you, it should be reverted. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 15:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Fan Wiki Will you please help me with Charmed Fan Wiki http://charmedfunclub.wikia.com/wiki/Charmed_Fan_Wiki You can be admin or manager or whatever you want because I need real good help on it. bulleted information re: I don't do it on purpose, I promise. I almost always check my work after and I have never seen it happen. Christy Jenkins' Powers Sorry I was in a rush I have to get back to studying soon, so I rushed the description-not thinking. Just to clarify I didn't name the category. User box Justin That is genius, I was just thinking of creating a user box for that. P.S I created a Canada user box. LOL You love me? xD iMan [[User_talk:IMan|''(Owl me!)]] 20:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes I like that ''I wished Paige married Richard userbox very much. Could you maybe make one that says Married Kyle for me? --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 20:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Born This Way So I take it Born This Way is effing awesome? Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 11:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) HELLO ! Elly.dzu 16:13, February 11, 2011 (UTC) P Chris Perry That blue colour in Chris infobox is the best choice,as he is half-witch and half eElder.He may sais he is part whitelighter like Paige,but he was conceived when Leo was an Elder.That makes him half-Elder,or at least whitelighter with great potential of future Elder abilities. 20:11, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Elise Hi! so are you happy for the continuation of the series into the comics that the beloved friend of Phoebe who's attacked is Elise? Chloefan03 20:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :NO! Elise is awesome. :you know that i LOVE Elise too but she didn't die? and i thought you said when peoples thought that it was Mika the friend that it was not logical because it should have been Elise beacause they have an amazing relationship. I think it's cool that the beloved friend for wich Phoebe was ready to kill a human was Elise.Chloefan03 20:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Morality Bites Back Do you have this issue? How do you know she used Empathy? Shanebeckam 20:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I haven't opened my issue yet but it is stated on charmedcomicfan.jimdo.com. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Also to clarify, even though I dislike the comics, doesn't mean I don't read them. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Triquetra Bonjour! In the broad sense, yes the 'Triquetra' spinoff campaign is based off of the Charmed ''episode entitled 'Morality Bites' (2x02). In that episode the Sisters go forward ten years in time because they have to learn the lesson about not using their powers for Punishing the Guilty, but rather for Protecting the Innocent. '''Triquetra' would be set in the alternate speculative timeline of Charmed where The Sisters never completed their destiny as being the greatest good witches to ever live, they didn't even meet Paige. Phoebe killed Cal Greene, revealed witchcraft to the world, and was burned at the stake. Piper and Leo get married have a daughter named Melinda but ultimately they ended up getting bitterly divorced. Prue was a major buisness woman owning Buckland's Auction House but she grew apart from her sisters. Because of Phoebe's actions the government instituted a witch hunting initiative called Hammer (It's a subtle reference to the Malleus Maleficarum, The "Witches Hammer") which hunts down imprisioning and executing witches and witch practitioners. I elaborated alot more on the site, but i don't wish to bore you here. :) Alyssa Funny Hi there, I just made a Icon like that of Piper you have as avatar. Also I photoshopped Alyssa's face, and I want to know if you like it: AlyssaFunnyIcon.png|This is the Alyssa does not approve icon :D Her lips turned down are hysterical! LOL Yeah hahaha, first it was gonna be a fan made angry alyssa, but then I remembered your "Piper does not approve" and made it hehe. Can you please fix the links about the mitchel twins ever since they there names were discovered alot of infoboxes (example Allen Halliwell) have been stuck with a broken link that people cant fix because the infobox is locked. im not sure if you can fix it but i asume since your at the first rank you can dear i want talk u please send me request at facebook shubamthappa92@yahoo.com